lodrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Zene
Personal Background The quiet schemer, Zene is probably the most distant of the three. Although he is considered the weakest among the three members, he is by far the most cunning and usually is the one that comes up with the plans for Grey. Background story Click here for details. Physical Appearance ~General Appearance: ??? ~Face: Very calm, Bishounen (Japanese, roughly= Beautiful Boy) looks. ~Eyes: Solid black. ~Hair: Long blond spiky hair, long enough to reach all the way to his back ~Skin: Very pale ~Physical build: ??? ~Clothes: usually wears a black hooded cloak, but underneath he wears a dark blue pants and shirt, both of which look old and torn. Vital statistics ~Vitality- ??? ~Strength- ??? ~Defense- ??? ~Magic- ??? ~Magic Defense- ??? ~Speed- ??? Weapon of Choice Zene uses a large sword as his weapon, and is amazingly skilled with it. Usually though, he uses magic to make it float around him and attack others from afar so he doesn't have to get close. Huge Spoiler This is not entirely up to date but it is still more than enough to spoil the story for you. It is included just in case you wanted to know and nothing appears after this section. Zene is actually by far the strongest out of all three of the members. Long ago, he became very interested in religion and in the creator of the Divine Tree, Soa. Upon years of research and study in Mayfil's somewhat limited library, Zene began to secretly worship Soa. After escaping Mayfil and observing the world, after seeing how easy it was to manipulate humans into commiting evil on eachother, he came to the conclusion that the world Soa started had become rotton and that both Humans and Winglies were unworthy to live in the world Soa had provided for them, and began to search for a way to enter the realm of the gods in order to contact Soa himself. Zene believes that it was Soa himself who saved him from execution all those years ago at the hands of the Winglies, and that he is the chosen one to open the gateway between this world and the world of the gods so that Soa may pass through and pass judgement on humanity and all living things. In truth, Zene actually dwarfs both Grey and Doro in terms of power, skill, and intelect, but hides his true power from them so that he may use them to collect information on the location of the remains of the Divine tree, which he believes is also where the gateway between worlds is located. He is also interested in Aero's Dragoon spirit, for it harbors the charred remains of Melbu Frahma's soul, and Melbu may be the only one who knows how to open the gateway to Soa. In the end, Zene does discover the gateway and opens it. During the final battle, Zene absorbs an enormous amount of magical energy from the Realm of the Gods and becomes a god himself, and also obtains the knowledge of the gods; how to create and destroy life. Zene creates a Seed of death, a polar opposite of the seed used to plant the Divine Tree. Aero and company destroy it and move on to fight Zene. Over the course of the battle, it is implied that Zene is possessed by Soa's spirit. Despite the reluctance of his friends, Aero marches on and states that he will declare war on the gods if that's what he has to do to protect Endiness. In the end, Zene is cut down by the dragoons, and is forced to retreat into the Realm of the Gods to obtain more power. Aero gives chase and the gateway is shut. Aero and Zene have a one on one duel within the Realm, and the two end up at a draw. Zene explains to Aero about his true origins and states the the two of them couldn't be more opposite, in that Aero had lived a charmed life as a prince with two families that love him, while Zene was cast away by his people and left to die. Zene attempts to draw more power from the gods, but Aero cuts him down using his new Dragoon spirit. Zene self destructs and Aero is cast from the God's Realm.